


Z-z-z

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Tony's secret superpower is being an adorable sleeper. [Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Drabble, AU, complete.]





	Z-z-z

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the “Sharing A Bed” square on my card for Tony Stark Bingo 2019.

"Move."

"Where, Bucky, move _where_? There isn't any space!"

Bucky tugged the pillow over his head.

"Just move Tony, he's taking up half the bed by himself."

There was a moment of blessed silence. Then somebody ripped the pillow of Bucky's face and blinded him with a torch.

"Gah! Steve, what the hell?"

"Look, just look."

Steve pointed the light at something on the bed.

Bucky sighed, then looked over.

"Oh my god. Steve, oh my-"

"I know! It's like pushing a cat off your lap. I just can't!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll get the air mattress."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me as happy as a cosy bed.
> 
> My master post for this round of Tony Stark Bingo can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/6404.html.


End file.
